1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel assembly and a display apparatus having the panel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a panel assembly for improving luminance deviation, and a display apparatus having the panel assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses have small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, and may be used for large televisions as well as monitors, laptop computers, and cellular phone displays. An LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image using a liquid crystal, which transmits light depending on an applied electric field. The backlight assembly is disposed under the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp that generates light, a socket electrically connected to an electrode of the lamp, a receiving container that receives the lamp and the socket, and an inverter electrically connected to the socket and that applies a driving current to the lamp. The inverter is disposed on one side or both sides of a bottom surface of the receiving container.
A hot electrode of the lamp that corresponds to an area in which the inverter is disposed has a tube current of about 10 mA, and a cold electrode of the lamp that corresponds to an area opposite to the area in which the inverter is disposed has a tube current of about 9 mA. Thus, current deviation may be caused by the inverter, and luminance deviation in the LCD may be caused by the current deviation.